


Silence

by Alys27



Series: Silence [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Londyn, M/M, Slash, afazja, cisza, coś się zaczyna..., fortepian, inne sposoby wyrażania (się), muzyka, trochę feelsów, trochę slashu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys27/pseuds/Alys27
Summary: Jakiś czas po napisaniu tego one-shota (który stał się częścią większej całości), znalazłam rysunek (gdzie słowo "rysunek" naprawdę nie oddaje piękna jej twórczości! Rysunki to mogę sobie robić ja.) artystki Yuumei, który idealnie pasuje do Erica. I jego fortepianu, oczywiście. Sami popatrzcie http://yuumei.deviantart.com/art/Project-WE-Canon-in-D-Major-108626501 Cała jej galeria jest warta zobaczenia ^^





	

 Wyjechał nagle, z podporządkowanej, za szybko, bym mógł odpowiednio zareagować. Dałem ostro po hamulcach, ale i tak po chwili usłyszałem zgrzyt gniecionej blachy.

Czarna limuzyna również wyhamowała z piskiem opon.

Zakląłem głośno i wysiadłem z samochodu.

Spojrzałem wściekle na mężczyznę, który w tym samym momencie wysiadł z lśniącego mercedesa.

\- Jak jeździsz, smarkaczu?! Zarysowałeś cały bok samochodu!

\- Jak JA jeżdżę?! – wrzasnąłem. – Przecież to pan mi zajechał drogę! Nie widzi pan znaków?! Czas kupić okulary!

Adrenalina pulsowała mi w żyłach, nie panowałem nad słowami. Najchętniej przywaliłbym temu facetowi w twarz, ścierając z niej pogardliwy wyraz.

\- Wgniótł mi pan maskę, do cholery. Za co niby ja to naprawię?! – Spojrzałem na przedni zderzak, który z prawej strony zwisał smętnie, i na rozwalone na drodze drobne szkiełka, które kiedyś stanowiły obudowę reflektora. – Kurwa mać!

\- Tylko bez takich słów, chłopcze! – Zbulwersował się mężczyzna, podchodząc bliżej i taksując mnie wzrokiem. – W takim razie wezwijmy policję.

\- A proszę bardzo! – Podparłem się dłońmi pod boki, patrząc na niego buntowniczo. – Potwierdzą tylko moją wersję, że nie zauważył pan znaku i z pełną prędkością przyjebał mi w samochód.

\- Z całą pewnością ci uwierzą… - mruknął złośliwie, gładząc się po idealnie odprasowanym garniturze.

_Co on sobie, kurwa, myśli?!_

\- … zresztą i tak jechałeś za szybko…

Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści, ale nie zdążyłem mu soczyście odparować, bo nagle drzwi limuzyny z tyłu, po stronie pasażera, otworzyły się.

Wysiadł z niej jakiś chłopak.

Wystarczyło jedno jego spojrzenie na kierowcę mercedesa, by mężczyzna wyprostował się jak struna, zamknął otwarte usta i przyjął oficjalny wyraz twarzy. Gdyby nie fakt, że byłem wściekły jak diabli, roześmiałbym się w głos. Ta totalna zmiana postawy była przezabawna.

Chłopak zabębnił palcami w dach samochodu, najwyraźniej zniecierpliwiony.

Za nami też już któreś z kolei auto trąbiło, zawracało lub wybierało inną drogę, żeby ominąć naszą stłuczkę.

\- Paniczu..? – zapytał szofer, spoglądając na niego z wahaniem.

 _Paniczu?_ – powtórzyłem w myślach jak echo.

Cóż to za panicz, do jasnej niespodziewanej?

Przyjrzałem mu się uważniej. Chłopak mógł być w moim wieku, może nieco młodszy. Idealnie skrojona ciemna marynarka tylko podkreślała dość drobną i szczupłą sylwetkę. Spod marynarki widać było „grzeczny” granatowy sweter i idealnie odprasowany biały kołnierzyk koszuli. Na moje niewprawne oko wszystko było eleganckie i pewnie zajebiście drogie.

Ot, panicz jakich wielu, prawda?

Parsknąłem w duchu.

Tymczasem chłopak spojrzał na mnie i znów na szofera.

Facet skrzywił się lekko.

\- Paniczu, to nie moja wina. To on…

Przerwało mu nieznaczne zmarszczenie brwi przez chłopaka. Wow, ale wytresowany. Tylko do czego to już dochodzi, że dzieciarnia z bogatych domów już nawet mówić nie musi?  A służba ma bez słowa wiedzieć, o co im chodzi? Boże…

\- Mam nie dzwonić na policję? – zapytał zdziwiony kierowca.

Chłopak pokręcił lekko głową, ale nic nie powiedział. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale nie sprzeciwił się.

\- Mam mu zapłacić? – dopytał.

I znów odpowiedziało mu tylko nieznaczne skinięcie głową.

Obserwowałem z fascynacją tę dziwną rozmowę., ale hej! Jebnęli w mój samochód, rozwalili go, a teraz niewiadomo, co kombinują! Starczy tego dobrego!

\- Chwila, moment! – krzyknąłem, podnosząc ręce, by zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę. Obaj spojrzeli na mnie, jakby nagle sobie przypomnieli o moim istnieniu.

\- Jak to mamy nie wzywać policji? Tak po prostu?! Nie zgadzam się. I nie chcę żadnych pieniędzy!

\- Jeszcze przed chwilą mówiłeś, że nie masz kasy na naprawę – zauważył cierpko szofer.

\- Bo nie mam, ale..

\- W takim razie panicz wypisze czek…

 _Panicz wypisze czek?!_   Mojemu zdziwieniu chyba nie będzie końca.

\- … i będzie po sprawie. Załatwimy wszystko polubownie. Żadnej policji.

Zagryzłem niepewnie wargę. Pierwszy atak złości już mi minął, mogłem myśleć nieco rozsądniej. Wiedziałem, że to nie moja wina i bardzo chciałem dokopać temu nadętemu jestem-arcyważnym-szoferem-panicza-i-połknąłem-kij-od-szczotki skurczybykowi, ale…

Czując na sobie wzrok chłopaka, spojrzałem na niego zdezorientowany.

Wpatrywał się we mnie tyle uważnie, co uporczywie, spod przydługiej grzywki o bardzo jasnym, platynowym odcieniu blondu. Jakieś niesamowite wrażenie robiły jego oczy: duże, ciemnoszare, przykuwające uwagę na jego drobnej, bladej twarzy.

Panicz był… dziwny. I jakiś taki… śliczny?

Wyglądał jak nie z tego świata. Albo co najmniej nie z tej epoki.

Przełknąłem ślinę i w duchu podziękowałem Bogu, że nikt nie zna moich myśli. Czując lekkie rumieńce na policzkach, z trudem oderwałem wzrok od panicza i spojrzałem na szofera.

\- Wolałbym gotówkę – wydukałem, wiedząc, że to kapitulacja.

\- Nie wożę ze sobą pieniędzy – prychnął, krzywiąc się pogardliwie. – Nic na to nie por.. – Głośne uderzenie przerwało jego wypowiedź. To blond-włosy chłopak otwartą dłonią walnął w dach samochodu. A teraz patrzył ze zmarszczonymi brwiami na kierowcę. Przez moment w szarych oczach pojawił się błysk irytacji, ale zaraz zniknął. A może mi się przywidziało..?

Mężczyzna potulnie spuścił z tonu.

\- Paniczu? Więc co mam zrobić?

Chłopak w milczeniu wskazał głową na mnie, a potem machnął ręką w stronę szofera,  
a potem znów na mnie.

\- Tak jest, paniczu, oczywiście. Jak sobie życzysz.

Kierowca sięgnął do kieszeni, wyjął niewielki skórzany kajecik, a z niego tekturową karteczkę. Podał mi ją, mówiąc:

\- Jedź do warsztatu, niech zrobią wycenę. A jutro przyjdź pod podany adres po piątej popołudniu. Dostaniesz pieniądze za naprawę.

Spojrzałem na wizytówkę. Była absolutnie profesjonalna. Perłowy, gładki papier. Doskonale dobrana czcionka i takie tam pierdoły. No i nazwisko, które mówiło samo za siebie.

Fitzgerald.

Nawet ja, ignorant w kwestii osób wielkich i wpływowych, wiedziałem, kim są Fitzgeraldowie.

A ten delikatny blondynek to panicz Fitzgerald? Ich syn? Hmm…

Dopiero trzaśnięcie drzwi wyrwało mnie z zamyślenia. Limuzyna odjechała i po chwili zniknęła mi z oczu. Stałem tak i gapiłem się w ślad za nią, gładząc palcami papier wizytówki, póki głośny okrzyk za mną: „Hej, młody, rusz no się!” nie uświadomił mi, że stoję na środku ulicy. Odpaliłem samochód i zjechałem na pobocze. Wybitnie potrzebowałem chwili, by ogarnąć mętlik w głowie.

*

 

Naprawdę nie zamierzałem tam jechać.

No dobrze. Raz zamierzałem, a po godzinie już się rozmyślałem. Tyle razy zamieniałem zdanie w ciągu wczorajszego wieczora i dzisiejszego ranka, że nie dam rady zliczyć.

Nie raz głupia duma dochodziła do głosu, kazała sobie odpuścić, niech się te nowobogackie snoby wypchają z tą całą ich zasraną forsą.

Chwilę później uświadamiałem sobie, że rodzice i tak mi kasy już nie dadzą, a pewnie dostałbym tylko niezły opieprz. Mechanicy w serwisie zażądali sto funtów za naprawę. Za cholerę nie miałem teraz tylu pieniędzy. A przecież Fitzgeraldom chyba nie zrobi większej różnicy, jeśli powiem nie sto, a tysiąc funtów, prawda? Mają kasy jak lodu.

Dlatego teraz stałem przed drzwiami ich.. hmm… willi? Rezydencji? Zwał jak zwał, ważne, że było olbrzymie.

Wahałem się. Wciąż się wahałem, ale w końcu to zwykła ciekawość zwyciężyła i nacisnąłem guzik dzwonka. Czekałem…

Światło paliło się tylko na parterze. Cała reszta domu tonęła w szarym świetle nadchodzącego deszczowego wieczoru.

Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się, rzucając na mnie smugę jasnego światła. W progu stał starszy mężczyzna, ubrany w czarny garnitur. Na dłoniach miał białe rękawiczki. Lokaj jak nic!

\- Słucham? Pan w jakiej sprawie?

\- Ja… - zająknąłem się, nie wiedząc, jak w zasadzie sformułować cel swojej wizyty. - … ja… przyszedłem… mieliśmy się rozliczyć za samochód…

\- A tak, tak… - Machnął ręką, wpuszczając mnie do środka. – Arthur mówił, że pan przyjdzie. Proszę za mną.

Odwrócił się i nie oglądając się, prowadził mnie szerokim holem.

Zrzuciłem z głowy lekko wilgotny kaptur, wcisnąłem zmarznięte dłonie w kieszenie bluzy  
i ruszyłem za nim.

Rozglądałem się ciekawie po rezydencji. Nigdy dotąd nie widziałem czegoś tak wielkiego i pełnego przepychu. Nawet nie mogłem tu porównywać swojego rodzinnego domu, a co dopiero pokoju w akademiku.

Willa Fitzgeraldów dosłownie opływała w luksusy.

Marmurowe, śliskie posadzki, drewniane meble, obrazy na ścianach, lampy w ozdobnych abażurach, kwiaty, stoliki, krzesła i tysiąc innych pierdół… A przecież tylko przeszedłem przez hol!

Wszystkie mijane drzwi były zamknięte. W bocznych korytarzach panowała ciemność.  
I niesamowita cisza. Ciarki przeszły mi po plecach. Zdecydowanie czułem się tu nie na miejscu, ja, pospolity chłopak, pospolity jak moje najzwyklejsze na świecie nazwisko.

Wsadziłem ręce głębiej w kieszenie i wspiąłem się za lokajem na pierwsze piętro. Zaprowadził mnie do jakiegoś gabinetu, w którym nawet głupie klamki u drzwi były odpicowane na błysk.

\- Proszę tu zaczekać. Zaraz ktoś, najpewniej Arthur, do pana przyjdzie.

Skinąłem głową na znak zgody. Gdy starszy lokaj wyszedł, zostawiając mnie samego, przysiadłem na obitym zielonym, zapewnie niezmiernie eleganckim, materiałem fotelu.

I znów czekałem. Rozglądałem się po regałach wypełnionych książkami o prawniczo brzmiących tytułach, po mahoniowym potężnym biurku…

I próbowałem zdusić w sobie lekkie zdenerwowanie.

Nagle poprzez szum deszczu obijającego się o szyby, dała się słyszeć muzyka.

Może i słoń nie nadepnął mi na ucho, ale muzyki klasycznej nie słuchałem nigdy. Teraz jednak przytłumione dźwięki dziwnie koiły stres.

Podszedłem do drzwi i wyjrzałem na korytarz. Było całkowicie ciemno, ale spokojna melodia była lepiej słyszalna.

Obejrzałem się za siebie, jakby ktoś w gabinecie mógłby mi zabronić wyjścia, ale oczywiście w gabinecie nikogo nie było. Zagryzając wargę i czując jak wali mi serce, zagłębiłem się w ciemność. Tak, wiem, nie powinienem pałętać się po czyimś domu, ale… To było silniejsze ode mnie.

Szedłem za muzyką. Powoli, jak ślepiec, żeby na coś nie wpaść, ale szedłem. Dźwięki stawały się coraz głośniejsze, czystsze.

Nasłuchiwałem, czy nikt nie idzie. I, o rany no, czułem się trochę jak jakiś włamywacz. Ale gdy skręciłem w prawo, na samym końcu korytarza, z ostatnich drzwi padała smuga bladego światła. Podszedłem bliżej, przyłożyłem ucho do szczeliny.

To tutaj. Na pewno tutaj.

Nie namyślając się długo, pchnąłem lekko drzwi. Otworzyły się bezszelestnie.

Moim oczom ukazała się duża, zaskakująco wysoka sala. Panował w niej półmrok. Jedynym źródłem światła były resztki dnia, przedzierające się przez zalane deszczem szyby. Długie kotary, zasłaniające część wysokich okien, robiły przytłaczające wrażenie.

Rozejrzałem się, wstrzymując oddech.

Sala była prawie pusta. Pod ścianą stał chyba stół. Chyba, bo był przykryty białą narzutą. Podobnie jak rząd krzesełek pod przeciwległą ścianą.

Taka sama narzuta leżała na podłodze, tuż obok fortepianu. Pięknego, czarnego, lśniącego fortepianu, przy którym siedział i grał nie kto inny, jak ten blond-włosy chłopak z limuzyny. Panicz.

Dziś ubrany był tylko w koszulę, marynarka leżała obok niego na ławce. Chłopak podwinął rękawy i grał.

Pięknie, czysto, z pasją i oddaniem.

Odnosiłem wrażenie, że muzyka była nim, a on był muzyką.

Patrzyłem z zafascynowaniem na niego. Znowu był postacią nie z tego świata. Nie pasującą do tego miejsca, choć w zupełnie inny sposób niż ja. Nie pasującą do przerażającej pustki i ciszy tego domu. On niemal jaśniał w cholernym półmroku tej sali.

Widziałem jak sprawnie porusza dłońmi. Jak spod jego palców, pod subtelnymi muśnięciami klawiszy, wydobywa się melodia. A przecież nie miał nut! Grał z pamięci, z zamkniętymi oczami, wczuwając się w każdy dźwięk. Nawet nie zauważył mojego wejścia.

A ja stałem i słuchałem, absolutnie zahipnotyzowany, nawet nie próbując rozgryźć dziwnych, nieznanych mi uczuć, które wdzierały się do mojej świadomości, tylko pozwoliłem im przejąć kontrolę.

I chyba zwariowałem kompletnie, bo bezszelestnie, powoli podszedłem do fortepianu i ostrożnie przysiadłem na ławce obok chłopaka. Z tej odległości i w tym świetle jego włosy wydawały się wręcz białe.

Wtedy jednak poczuł moją obecność. Drgnął lekko i przestał grać. Otworzył szeroko oczy i wpatrywał się we mnie z zaskoczeniem.

W sali zapanowała głucha cisza.

Oczekiwałem jakiś pytań czy wyrzutów z jego strony, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Mierzyliśmy się spojrzeniami, próbując odczytać intencje tego drugiego. Jedno było pewne – poznał mnie, bo inaczej okazałby strach albo zdezorientowanie, a może nawet by uciekł.

A on siedział trochę nienaturalnie prosto, z dłońmi złożonymi na kolanach. I milczał.

Dlatego ja postanowiłem się odezwać pierwszy.

\- Graj – poprosiłem szeptem. – Graj dalej, proszę.

Przez chwilę zdawało mi się, że na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu, tak blady, jakby dawno nie używany.

A potem panicz podniósł dłonie i popłynęła melodia. Podobna do poprzedniej, ale wolniejsza, spokojniejsza.

Siedziałem niemal przodem do niego, zasłuchany, co chwila przenosząc wzrok z jego rąk, które wyczarowywały dźwięki, na jego twarz, skupioną i poważną.

W pewnym momencie, gdy już załapałem rytm utworu, wyciągnąłem dłoń i nacisnąłem jeden klawisz. Rozległ się dźwięk, różny od pozostałych, nie pasujący do schematu, ale mój. Chciałem dodać coś od siebie, mimo że mogłem zepsuć mu grę.

Jednak nagle szczupłe, chłodne palce chłopaka złapały mnie za nadgarstek i przesunęły moją dłoń nieco w prawo, w stronę wyższych dźwięków. Wskazał na dwa inne klawisze, które miałem naciskać, a sam powrócił do swoich.

Grałem razem z nim. Czułem, że współtworzę, choćby w niewielkim stopniu, tę melodię, która wypełniała mnie całego.

Nie wiem, jak długo to trwało. Nie potrafię tego określić. Całkowicie straciłem poczucie rzeczywistości i czasu.

Koniec utworu boleśnie wbił mi się w bębenki uszu przeraźliwą, świdrującą ciszą.

I znów patrzyliśmy się na siebie w półmroku. Ja – rozedrgany, rozchwiany. On – spokojny i poważny, chyba jak zwykle.

Zwilżyłem wargi i odważyłem się odezwać.

\- Jak masz na imię? – zapytałem cicho.

Nie uzyskałem jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Po prostu wpatrywał się we mnie wyczekująco.

Dopiero po chwili do głowy przyszło mi rozwiązanie, które wyjaśniałoby dotychczasowe zachowanie panicza.

\- Nie możesz mówić, prawda?

Myślałem, że znów nie zareaguje. Myliłem się jednak. Chłopak skinął powoli głową. W jego oczach na moment zabłysł smutek, ale zaraz zgasł.

Nie dziwiłem mu się, szczerze mówiąc.

Młody chłopak, genialny muzyk, syn bardzo, baaardzo bogatych rodziców… i niemowa, zamknięty w ogromnym, pustym i przerażająco cichym budynku.

Chyba domyślił się, o czym myślałem. Zmarszczył lekko jasne brwi i potrząsnął głową na znak protestu. Potem chwycił moją dłoń i palcem kreślił w jej wnętrzu litery.

\- E – R – I – C – odczytałem. – Masz na imię Eric? – Uśmiechnąłem się do niego. – Jestem Andy. – Teraz z kolei on się uśmiechnął.

Bezwiednie spojrzałem na jego usta.

Miał piękne usta.

W ogóle cały był piękny.

Pięknem porcelanowej lalki, której strach dotknąć, by nie uszkodzić, ale pięknem przyciągającym, magnetyzującym.

Nie zastanawiałem się ani chwili nad sensem moich rozważań dotyczących bądź co bądź chłopaka. Nie analizowałem tego. Nie chciałem. Nie czułem potrzeby. Bo i po co siać wątpliwości tam, gdzie ich dotąd nie było?

Zadziałałem pod wpływem impulsu.

Po prostu pochyliłem się i złożyłem krótki pocałunek na jego policzku. I obserwowałem jego reakcję.

Eric zamarł, wpatrując się we mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale nie odsunął się.

Nie widząc przeciwwskazań, a nie mogąc się powstrzymać, ponownie się pochyliłem. Musnąłem wargami jego policzek, by ostatecznie złożyć delikatny pocałunek w kąciku jego ust.

Słyszałem, jak wstrzymał oddech. Mnie serce waliło jak oszalałe, ale tym razem nie odsunąłem się. Dałem mu chwilę czasu i… doczekałem się. Rozchylił usta, a jego ciepły oddech omiótł mi szyję. Ująłem twarz chłopaka w dłonie i musnąłem jego wargi. Były miękkie i ciepłe. Zachęcające.

Całowałem… a właściwie całowaliśmy się ostrożnie, delikatnie, poznając się, smakując. Eric przysunął się do mnie. Czułem, jak kurczowo zacisnął dłonie na materiale mojej bluzy, jakby nie chciał pozwolić mi odejść.

Nie chciałem odchodzić.

Ogarnęło mnie irracjonalne poczucie szczęścia, niesamowitego podniecenia.

Przyciągnąłem drżącego chłopaka bliżej siebie, nie odrywając się od jego ust, obejmując mocno ramionami. Całowaliśmy się coraz zachłanniej…

… i wtedy otworzyły się drzwi.

\- Paniczu, skończyłeś… - głos urwał zaskoczony, kiedy plama jasnego światła oświetliła nas obu splecionych w ciasnym uścisku. Odskoczyliśmy od siebie jak oparzeni. A może raczej to ja odskoczyłem, bo Eric przybrał zwyczajową maskę chłodu i opanowania, choć oddychał szybciej niż normalnie. W szarych oczach krył się strach. Cała masa cholernego strachu.

Ja sam próbowałem uspokoić oddech i myśleć racjonalnie.

Nic z tego. Zadziałał instynkt. Impuls. Znowu!

Posyłając Ericowi spłoszone spojrzenie, rzuciłem się do ucieczki. Po prostu, najzwyczajniej w świecie, zwiałem. A jego zostawiłem samego z całym pieprzonym „bałaganem”, którego narobiliśmy.

Tchórz.

Tchórz!

Wyleciałem przez otwarte drzwi obok osoby stojącej w progu, nie zauważając nawet, kto to jest. Biegłem ciemnymi korytarzami, potykając się i ledwo odnajdując drogę, ale w końcu dotarłem do wyjścia.

Zimne, wilgotne powietrze zaparło mi dech, ale nie zatrzymałem się.

Biegłem, nie oglądając się za siebie, rozchlapując kałuże na chodniku.

Biegłem, więc nie zauważyłem, że w szczytowym pokoju na pierwszym piętrze rezydencji Fitzgeraldów, w pokoju z czarnym, lśniącym fortepianem, rozbłysło światło.

**Author's Note:**

> Jakiś czas po napisaniu tego one-shota (który stał się częścią większej całości), znalazłam rysunek (gdzie słowo "rysunek" naprawdę nie oddaje piękna jej twórczości! Rysunki to mogę sobie robić ja.) artystki Yuumei, który idealnie pasuje do Erica. I jego fortepianu, oczywiście. Sami popatrzcie http://yuumei.deviantart.com/art/Project-WE-Canon-in-D-Major-108626501 Cała jej galeria jest warta zobaczenia ^^


End file.
